File frames configured in arcs or circles are old (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,837, 2,711,741, and 2,920,765). File units attachable to desks are also old (U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,338).
None of the file frames or units previously proposed are configured for ready support by two items of furniture or other similar supports.